undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лейтмотивы
Лейтмотив — музыкальная тема или мелодия, которая используется в разных треках, чтобы связать трек с персонажем, событием или местом. Частое использование лейтмотивов в саундтреках Undertale и других звуковых файлов помогает создать ностальгическое настроение для игры и часто вызывает эмоциональный отклик у игроков. Тоби Фокс сказал, это было сделано для того, чтобы создание саундтреков не было настолько сложным''Тоби Фокс в Твиттере. Очень сложно составлять список лейтмотивов, используемых в игре. Похожих моментов очень много, и всех их невозможно перечислить. Находящиеся ниже отметки времени приближаются к одной секунде, и были взяты из этого плейлиста, который отражает продолжительность официальных саундтреков. Once Upon a Time Это один из наиболее часто повторяющихся треков в игре. Оригинальная песня может быть разделена на три раздела, которые встречаются 17 раз(Undertale) Once Upon a Time leitmotifs'' — YouTube. Часть 1 * «Once Upon a Time» 0:00-0:28 * «Start Menu» и «Menu (Full)» ** Все фоновые дорожки для «Start Menu» построены друг на друге, с пятью промежуточными между треками «Start Menu» и «Menu (Full)». ** Музыка играет в меню в титрах Истинной Пацифистской концовки, выступая в прохождении чрезвычайно медленным исполнением «Start Menu». * «Home» и «Home (Music Box)» 0:36-1:11 * «Hotel» 0:20-0:41 * «Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything» 0:14-0:30 * «Undertale» 0:37-2:49, 3:27-4:43, 5:20-5:58 * «The Choice»''Я услышал это, когда ускорил «The Choice»...'' — Tumblr * «Fallen Down (Reprise)» 1:18-1:44 * «Hopes and Dreams» 0:00-0:44 * «SAVE the World» 0:00-0:20, 1:46-1:53 * «Reunited» 0:43-1:43 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 3:27-3:35, 3:47-4:05 * «Last Goodbye» 0:23-0:27, 0:45-0:48, 0:56-1:02, 1:40-1:42, 1:52-2:02 * «Good Night» * «Undertale (Unused)» 0:32-2:39 * «Before the Story» 0:29-1:28 Часть 2 * «Once Upon a Time» 0:28-0:58 * «Home» и «Home (Music Box)» 1:11-1:45 * «Hotel» 0:41-1:22 * «Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything» 0:30-0:57 * «Undertale» 2:49-3:27 * «Fallen Down (Reprise)» 1:44-2:10 * «Reunited» 1:43-2:42 * «Last Goodbye» 0:02-0:21, 1:08-1:29 * «Undertale (Unused)» 2:40-4:04 Часть 3 * «Once Upon a Time» 0:58-1:29 * «Fallen Down (Reprise)» 2:10-2:30 * «Hopes and Dreams» 0:44-1:29, 1:52-2:15 * «SAVE the World» 0:42-1:46 * «Final Power»''Undertale OST: Final power — реверсный и ускоренный'' — YouTube * «Reunited» 2:56-3:56 * «Last Goodbye» 0:45-1:08 Флауи Your Best Friend Этот лейтмотив встречается шести треках и в одном звуковом файле''[Version 2 Undertale — Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом «Your Best Friend»]'' — YouTube. * «Your Best Friend» * «Your Best Nightmare» 0:54-1:26, 2:00-2:27, 3:00-3:27 * «Finale» 0:00-0:40, 0:57-1:52 * «Hopes and Dreams» 1:29-1:52 * «SAVE the World» 0:04-0:07 (повторение) * «Last Goodbye» 0:29-0:32 (повторение) * «mus_toomuch»''Undertale OST «But Nobody Came», ускоренное на 1200%'' — YouTube (проигрывается, если убить всех монстров на данной территории) * «mus_f_finale_1» Your Best Nightmare * «Premonition» * «You Idiot» * «Your Best Nightmare» 0:00-0:15 * «Burn in Despair!» (фоновые аккорды) * «mus_f_part3» Ториэль Fallen Down * «Fallen Down» * «Fallen Down (Reprise)» 0:00-1:18 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 3:35-3:45 * «Empty House» — замедленная версия Fallen Down. Heartache * «Heartache» 0:00-0:50 * «ASGORE» 0:34-1:49 Руины «Ruins» и ещё одна общая мелодия появляются в 11 треках и в двух неиспользуемых, один из которых вне игры''[Version 2 Undertale — Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом «Ruins»]'' — YouTube. * «Ruins» * «Waterfall» 0:27-1:49 * «Quiet Water» 0:05-0:32 * «NGAHHH!!» 0:34-1:22 * «Spear of Justice» 0:36-1:52 * «An Ending» * «Don't Give Up» * «Respite» 0:35-1:54 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 1:48-2:08 * «But the Earth Refused to Die» * «Battle Against a True Hero» 0:44-1:36 * «mus_ruinspiano» * «Undyne Battle (Unused)» 0:29-1:17 Enemy Approaching Отрезок лейтмотива «Enemy Approaching» можно услышать в Ghost Fight''[Version 2 Undertale — Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом «Enemy Approaching»]'' начинается на 5:03 — YouTube. Он очень короткий и длится 2-3 секунды. * «Anticipation» ** Замедленная версия играет в битве с Монстрёнком, во время последних встреч с Флауи в Новом Доме и титрах «геноцидного» пацифистского прохождения. * «Enemy Approaching» * «Stronger Monsters» 0:00-0:32, 0:38-1:00 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 0:00-0:40 * «Heartache» 0:54-0:57, 0:59-1:01 * «Dogsong» ** Замедленная версия песни играет в битве с Эндогини. * «Absolutely Overfamiliar Shrine» * «Temmie Village» — повторяется на 0:11-0:16там же. начинается на 2:46. * «Tem Shop» — также имеется вариация''всё это связано'' — YouTube. * «Dogtroid» Ghost Fight Шесть треков''Undertale — Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом «Ghost Fight»'' — YouTube: * «Ghost Fight» * «Dogbass» (басовая партия) * «Dummy!» * «Pathetic House» * «Spider Dance» * «Vs. Mad Mew Mew» Determination * «Determination» * «ASGORE» 1:50-2:28 * «mus_snoresymphony» * «mus_kingdescription» Санс Лейтмотив найден в четырёх треках, один из которых не проигрывается в игре. Одна версия может зависеть от Нейтрального прохожденияUndertale — все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом «sans.» — YouTube. * «sans.» * «It's Raining Somewhere Else» 0:19-1:18, 2:00-2:39 ** Немного замедленная версия этой песни играет в комнате Санса. * «Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans» 0:01-0:33 (мелодия), 0:01-0:58 (басовая партия) * «Bring It In, Guys!» 0:43-0:46 (мелодия), 0:40-0:46 (басовая партия) Папирус * «Nyeh Heh Heh!» * «Bonetrousle» ** Этот трек проигрывается с уменьшенной скоростью во время боя с Папирусом в последний раз в пути Геноцидаодин из самых быстрых саундтреков с уменьшенной скоростью — зловещая мелодия — Undertale OST — Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE) Extended — YouTube. * «Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans» 0:42-0:58 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 0:35-0:54''Undertale by leitmotif — Nyeh heh heh!'' — YouTube Сноудин Hopes * «Snowy» ** Эта песня играет в битве с Матерью Сноудрейков. Проигрывается сильно искажённая вариация этого трека, из-за того, что высота звука и скорость меняются каждые несколько секунд. * «Snowdin Town» 0:00-0:56 * «Shop» 0:00-0:25 * «Dating Start!» 0:00-0:16, 0:37-0:54, 1:31-1:56 * «Dating Fight!» 0:00-0:13 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 0:54-1:29''Undertale — Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом «Snowy»'' — YouTube Dreams * «Snowdin Town» 0:56-1:16 * «Shop» 0:25-0:50 * «Dating Start!» 0:16-0:35, 0:54-1:31 * «Dating Fight!» 0:13-0:35 * «Confession * «Hopes and Dreams» 2:15-3:01 * «Reunited» 3:56-4:25 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 1:16-1:29''Undertale — Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом «Snowy»'' — YouTube Андайн * «Dating Tense!» 0:17-0:25 * «Undyne» * «Run!» * «NGAHHH!!» 0:00-0:34, сокращено * «Spear of Justice» 0:00-0:36 * «ASGORE» 2:28-2:36 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 1:30-1:48 * «Undyne Battle (Unused)» 0:00-0:29, 1:17-1:30 имеется вариация «Another Medium» * «Waterfall» 0:00-0:27, 1:56-2:07 * «Another Medium» 0:00-0:51, 0:59-1:21, 1:51-2:10 * «CORE», также имеется вариация * «Death by Glamour», также имеется вариация * «Bring It In, Guys!», также имеется вариация * «Patient» 0:30-0:59 Альфис Часть 1 * «Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap» 0:06-0:13 * «Alphys» 0:08-1:00 * «Here We Are» * «Alphys Lab (Unused)» 0:00-1:56 Часть 2 * «Alphys» 1:00-1:25 * «She's Playing Piano» * «Here We Are» * «Alphys Lab (Unused)» 0:57-1:19 Меттатон It's Showtime! Находится в четырёх треках и одном звуковом файле. * «It's Showtime!» * «mus_tv» (в телевизоре Папируса) * «Live Report» * «Death Report» * «Death by Glamour» 1:30-1:56 Metal Crusher * «Metal Crusher» * «Last Episode!» * «Death by Glamour» 1:04-1:30 «Hotel» * «It's Showtime» (басовая партия) * «Hotel» 0:00-0:20 * «Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything» * «CORE Approach» * «mus_coretransition» «Oh! One True Love» * «On! One True Love» * «Oh! Dungeon» * «For The Fans» Асгор Bergentrückung Основная тема Асгора почти не используется и появляется только в трёх треках. * «Bergentrückung» * «ASGORE» 0:00-0:35, 1:25-1:32 * «Bring It In, Guys!» 3:28-3:34 Азриэль * «Memory» * «Undertale» 0:00-2:47, 3:27-6:21 ** Порою эта мелодия едва заметна среди наложенной музыки. Её можно услышать в гитарной партии в течение всей песни, но её сложнее услышать после 3:27. Мотив становится более слышным после 4:42, когда на фоне играет пианино, меняющее ключ примерно на 5:20, и возвращается к прошлому звучанию на 5:57. * «The Choice» (незаметно), как часть трека «Undertale», содержащего ноты от «Memory». * «Finale» 0:40-0:57''Схожести в музыке 2: Undertale: Finale и His theme'' — YouTube * «His Theme» Тема Гастера «Тема Гастера» (с рус. — «Gaster's Theme») — это трек, который можно услышать только в комнате тестирования музыки. В неё можно попасть в шансом 50%, если значение fun равно 65. Она находится между комнатами 46 (room_tundra_3, комната с сундуком в Сноудине) и 47 (room_tundra_3A, комната с удочкой). Аккомпанементы, состоящие из четырёх нот, довольно-таки распространены; некоторые из следующих треков могут содержать совпадения, которые могут сделать наличие лейтмотива в них спорным. * «Nyeh Heh Heh!» — повторения в 0:00-0:01 (спорно)Тема Гастера в «Nyeh heh heh» ...? — YouTube * «Bonetrousle» — повторения в 0:00-0:01 (спорно) * «Dating Start!» — повторения в 0:02-0:03''«Gaster's Theme» в «Dating Start!» — Возможна новая связь'' — YouTube * «Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans» — повторения 0:10''тема Гастера в «song that might play when you fight sans»'' — YouTube * «Burn in Despair!» — весь трек является прямым ускоренным ремиксом. * «Spider Dance» — 2:28-2:33 — ускорив примерно в 0,45 раз (45%). Прочее * Все треки, использующиеся в настройках джойстика — «Uwa!! So Temperate♫», «Uwa!! So Holiday♫» и «Uwa!! So HEATS!!♫» — являются вариациями друг друга. * «Home» и «Home (Music Box)». * «Dating Start!» и «Dating Fight!». * «Spookwave» и «Spooktune». * «Ghouliday» и «Jingle Bells». * «Live Report» и «Death Report». * «CORE» 0:34-1:29, «Another Medium» 0:52-2:22 и 5 часть «Bring It In, Guys!» 0:29-1:06. * Басовая партия «Death by Glamour» 0:00-1:05 и «Bring It In, Guys!» 0:00-0:28 имеют одинаковую мелодию, которая является вариацией басовой партии трека «CORE» 0:00-1:01. * «Battle Against a True Hero» (0:00-1:36) и «Power of „NEO“». * «grandpasemi» в начале «Metal Crusher» 0:00-0:03. * «Room of Dog» и «Mysterious Shrine». * «Your Best Nightmare» 3:12-3:27 и «Terezi's Theme» 0:00-1:07. * Образец, использованный в «Barrier», также используется в «Amalgam»''Undertale: Barrier ускоренный на 90%'' — YouTube. * Образец, использованный в «Ooo», также используется в «Waterfall» (0:14-0:25). * Версия смеха Флауи также используется в треке «Your Best Nightmare» (0:16-0:22). * «mus_smile» — это реверсный, замедленный и искажённый смех Маффет''«Mus_Smile» В. Д. Гастера раскрыт!»'' — YouTube. * Звук при сохранении состоит из первых трёх нот саундтрека «Once Upon a Time». MEGALOVANIA Это уникальный лейтмотив. Мелодия «MEGALOVANIA» не повторяется в игре; вместо этого, этот лейтмотив проходит между играми, появляются в первую очередь в Earthbound Halloween Hack Тоби Фокса, в семилетнем комиксе Homestuck и в фан-игре Mother: Cognitive Dissonance. Ремиксы этого саундтрека используются в фан-играх, основанных на Undertale''Undertale: Underswap by TeamSwitched'' — Game Jolt. Этот лейтмотив должен ассоциироваться с финальным боссом и концом игры, преподавая знакомое ощущение кульминации. Если тщательно расслушать саундтреки «Spooktune» (а также «Spookwave»), то можно услышать некоторые мелодии из «MEGALOVANIA», хотя это может быть лишь совпадением. Примечания de:‎Leitmotive en:Leitmotifs fr:Leitmotivs pl:Leit Категория:Музыка Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Спойлер